


Come Rescue Me

by ThicctorHugo



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but mah boi is a mess omg, mainly just shao getting some well deserved love and family, post part 2, probably set about 10 months after part 2 ends, slight angst, we stan shao, we stan zeke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThicctorHugo/pseuds/ThicctorHugo
Summary: About 10 months after Zeke has gone off to college, something happens to Shao that changes everything.I'm so sorry this is probably gonna take me ages to finish (so sorry people)





	1. Chapter 1

Shao vaguely remembers hearing a distant thump which woke him up, but he couldn’t place the time. He was still half asleep and somehow he couldn’t figure out if the thump had come from his dream or from reality. When he finally woke up later on, he was faced with the realisation that the thump had been the sound Annie made as she fell to the floor. He stood staring at her lifeless body, her eyes still open, glaring at him with that same mixture of anger and dominance. There was no blood, no gory bullet wound, no visible signs that she was dead apart from the utter stillness of her chest. He guessed it must have been a heart attack or some shit, he hadn’t even heard her cry for help, he wouldn’t have answered those calls, he would have listened to them with hope and sick pleasure. He felt an utter relief, like nothing he’d ever felt before in his miserable life. It was as if the chains she had gripped so tightly were finally broken, as if the thump of her fall shattered the hold she had over him. He stood there for at least 10 minutes, just staring and letting himself indulge in the convenience of it all. How easy it had been, he hadn’t even witnessed it yet he was struck with the realisation that he hadn’t wanted to watch her die, or even be the one to kill her. If he had then he would be full of anger and hate, but now, he felt nothing but overwhelming relief. He had no clue what he was going to do next but that feeling of freedom, it was so utterly refreshing. The idea that he could do whatever he wanted, he could go wherever he wished, it was all he had been wishing for for ten years. 

He finally snapped out of his trance like state and went to the phone, he called Cadillac and simply said  
‘your moms is dead, must have been a heart attack’. The only answer he heard was  
‘I’m on my way’. As soon as Cadillac arrived he knelt down to his mother's side and stared at her in disgust. Then he did something Shao could not have anticipated. With a look of sheer hatred he spat on his mother's body and said  
‘you were never my mom, you were a fucking psycho’. Shao didn’t know what to do, the moment felt intimate, personal, yet he knew Cadillac’s turmoil, he knew the true hatred they both felt for this woman who abused and used them as children. Shao didn’t want to let that hatred take over but he couldn’t deny he didn’t like seeing Cadillac disrespect his mother like that. Cadillac stood up and faced Shao then said  
‘you can go now’. Shao simply nodded, he went into the bedroom quickly grabbed his things and then walked towards the exit of the club. As Shao’s hand touched the handle Cadillac, still staring at his mother said,  
‘you didn’t deserve the shit she did to you, neither of us did’. And for the first time in his life Shao felt like he was staring at his brother. Clarence was one of the only people in the world who understood what Shao had been through, despite all the shit Cadillac called him neither of them could deny that mutual understanding of pain and of trauma. They had both suffered at the hands of the woman lying dead in front of them both. And with that Shao opened the door and left the club for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the first time Shao had left the club in 2 months, the first time he’d felt the soft Bronx breeze brush his skin after being held captive by the monster lurking within the club. Now the monster had been defeated, the quest was over and Shao could start fresh. He spent a few hours just walking, casually enjoying the freedom that he now had. He walked through the streets, taking his time to look at every shop sign, as if memorising its words and intricate design. He was enjoying the idea of wasting time, that was something he could do now. There was no curfew, no beating if he was late, no more Fat Annie. 

He hadn’t been free like this since he was tiny. He knew if Books was here he’d be making some stupid talk about how ‘Shao’s still tiny’. God he missed books, more than anything. But what could he do? Shao had thrown away that friendship as soon as he gave Boo that job, that stupid fuckin drug dealin job. He promised after that that he would never sell that shit again, never. He couldn’t help feeling angry, as if he had this fire in his chest and he had to get it out. It felt as if he had been punched in the gut: that’s how it always felt remembering Books. They had been so good together but Shao couldn’t have good things, he just fucked them up and ruined them. He didn’t deserve to have something like that, why should he? He did nothing but ruin Books’ chances of getting into that prissy ass white boy school. Just because he couldn’t have a good life did he have to make sure everyone else couldn’t either? What was wrong with him? Shao found a tree near him and began punching at it, kicking the roots as the leaves fell around him. His knuckles were raw and bleeding but that fire was gone. The immense pain it had brought had passed too. He slowly backed away from the tree and continued his walk. 

He had no clue where he was going, he didn’t know where he could sleep or who he was going to see. He had nothing on him but a small bag of clothes and $500 that he’d stolen from Fat Annie once he realised what happened. Sometime it had started raining, he couldn't remember exactly when, he didn't even know how long he'd been walking for. He just wandered aimlessly waiting for something, anything. He soon found himself outside a familiar shop, for a moment he couldn’t place it but then it hit him and he stood, unable to move, staring at the sign. It was the Kipling’s barber shop. At the moment it was closed, Shao guessed it must have been about 7:30 maybe 8:00 and the autumn had brought longer nights. He stood outside in the darkness for a few minutes then with a hesitant hand, he rang the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened and Shao was greeted by the face of Mrs Kipling. She looked at him, obviously not recognising him. Shao felt dumbstruck for a second as he realised, he had no clue what to say, he didn’t know what he wanted or why he came. He stared at Mrs Kipling as she waited for him to introduce himself. He suddenly said  
‘Sorry miss’ and turned, ready to walk away from whatever had brought him to this place.  
‘Wait’ She replied, calling after him. Shao turned around to face her, warm rain soaking through his light shirt.  
‘Come inside for a minute and dry off, I’ll get you an umbrella son’ She sounded concerned, Shao couldn’t understand why. She didn’t even know him. But he couldn’t turn down the offer, even just for a minute. He stepped inside the shop and followed Mrs Kipling as she led him upstairs to the Kipling home. She opened the door and Shao saw Yalonda and Regina sitting at the dining table talking, Mr Kipling was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. He heard the arguing of Boo and Ra Ra in one of the rooms. Mrs Kipling told him to stay there whilst she got him a towel and an umbrella. She then turned to her husband and quietly said  
‘The poor boy was just standing out in the rain; I think he’s lost’  
‘Adele you gotta be careful, the boy could be a damn serial killer.’ Mr Kipling’s response made Shao realise that he shouldn’t have come, this was a mistake. He might as well be a serial killer to the Kiplings. He got Boo locked up in prison and Dizzee could have died because of Shao insisting his alien brother kept writing.  


Shao stood there, a pool of rainwater around his feet, feeling like shit. He didn’t know where to look. His eyes found themselves staring at the pictures the Kipling’s had on their walls. He saw Boo, Dizzee and Ra-Ra as little kids, fuckin about in their dad’s clothes. They looked so young, so fuckin happy. Shao had taken that away from them, he’d got them involved in drug dealing, crime and gangsters. He’d fuckin ruined their happiness in his selfish need for friends. Next to it there was a picture of Yalonda, Regina and Mylene. Shao couldn’t help feelin that he’d royally fucked up. He was an asshole to Mylene. She didn’t deserve that shit. Fuck man Books didn’t deserve that shit, he really fuckin loved her and Shao couldn’t handle that. So Shao did everything he could to ruin her career and destroy her and Books. A friend doesn’t do stuff like that, Shao knew that. Books deserved so much more than the shit Shao gave him. The last picture showed Dizzee, Boo, Ra and Books all in stupid poses, laughing like fuckin idiots in front of the camera. They had all been so innocent and carefree before Shao, they didn’t have to worry about being killed by Cadillac or shot up at Les Inferno. Shao had brought that on them and then he’d fucked off and left them when shit got rough. He ain’t their brother, he’s just a fuckin parasite. 

His trance was broken when he heard Regina ask him  
‘The fuck are you doin here?’  
Shao turned to her, he didn’t know what to say. He could remember the last time he saw her, when he stole the girl’s record and scratched the shit out of it. She must fuckin hate him.  
‘Is that Shao?’ He heard Yalonda say.  
‘I asked you a question asshole, what are you doin here?’ Regina asked again, she stood up and Shao saw Mr Kipling turn around as he said  
‘You girls know this kid?’ Mr Kipling asked Regina and Yalonda, he looked at Shao sternly whilst drying his hands.  
‘He’s the fuckin gangster who got Boo locked up’ Regina replied. Shao knew he was fucked. Mr Kipling’s face turned from stern to fuckin crazy in two seconds and before Shao could say anything he had been pinned up against the wall. His back hit the wall with a loud thud and pain radiated throughout his body. Mr Kipling was holding Shao’s shirt collar in his fists, looked him right in the eyes and said  
‘Now boy you better give me one good reason why I shouldn’t beat your ass right now’ Shao could fuckin feel Mr Kipling’s anger as he started back terrified. He yet again was lost for words, except this time he wasn’t gonna get an umbrella, he was gonna get a fuckin black eye. The noise must have been loud cuz he could hear Mrs Kipling questioning what was going on, he heard Regina tell her who Shao was. He saw the disappointment in Mrs Kipling’s face as she looked at him and told her husband to let go of Shao and just leave him out in the rain. He then heard the door open as the Kipling brothers entered the room. It was Boo who recognised him first.  
‘Yo Shao, what the fuck are you doin here man? I ain’t seen you in ages, where you been?’ Boo’s reaction was definitely not what anyone had expected as Mr Kipling turned and asked the boy  
‘Boo is this that guy that got you involved in drug dealin?’  
‘Well yeah but he didn’t want me to, just let him go for a second pops’ Shao was shocked, he never thought Boo of all fuckin people would be on his side. Mr Kipling didn’t let him go, in fact he just held onto Shao tighter. Both Mrs Kipling and Dizzee both told Mr Kipling to let go but with no success. It was Ra-Ra who spoke next  
‘Let him go pops’ His calmness was enough to persuade Mr Kipling to let Shao go. Shao guessed that Mr Kipling knew Ra had the most sense out of all his boys, if Ra trusted Shao then Mr Kipling trusted him too.  
‘Thanks pops.’ 

Ra looked at Shao and then just nodded his head to the room. Shao understood and he walked into the room with Ra and out of the sight of everyone else. After Ra shut the door, he turned to Shao and said.  
‘Fat Annie’s dead then?’ Shao was confused, Cadillac hadn’t told anyone and neither had he, so how the fuck did Ra know?  
‘How d’you know?’ Shao asked as Ra laughed softly.  
‘Cuz she ain’t let you go man, she’s fuckin crazy. She wouldn’t let you come here. She’s gotta be dead otherwise your ass is gonna get shot’ Shao was yet again dumbstruck, he always was when Ra said shit like that. Ra was clever, much more clever than he was, even more clever than Books probably. Ra had some serious detective shit going on, Shao always though Ra might be a cop, not one of them stupid ass ones. Ra would be a proper cop, he’d find missing kids, solve murder cases and he’d shut down all this gangster shit.  
‘Well fuck Ra, that’s some x-men shit man’  
‘I always said I’m the Xavier of the get down brothers’  
‘The get down brothers huh’ Shao chuckled at the name; he had almost forgotten about their music. He didn’t miss the music; he missed the brothers.  
‘Shao if you ain’t got nowhere else to go, I can talk to my parents’  
‘They ain’t gonna let me stay man, I fucked that up when I got Boo dealin’ Shao knew he’d blown his chances for a good life long ago. He didn’t have shit and he didn’t deserve shit. Ra looked hesitant as he said  
‘I can tell ‘em about the money’ Shao looked at him shocked. Ra couldn’t fuckin know about the money. How could he? Shao had made sure to be as discreet as he could. He’d begged Annie to say the donation was anonymous, he’d made sure it couldn’t be linked back to him, no message, no name, nothing.  
‘I know it was you Shao.’  
Shao couldn’t look at him. Ra put his hand on Shao’s shoulder and as Shao raised his head hesitantly Ra looked him in the eyes.  
‘Thank you man, I don’t know what we would have done. I don’t know what you did, but whatever it was, fuckin thank you’  
Shao looked at Ra who was obviously on the verge of tears and Shao just hugged the younger boy. Ra pat Shao’s back and as he faced him once more.  
‘You saved my brothers man, whatever you did before that doesn’t fuckin matter, you saved Dizzee’s life, you gave Boo a future man. We fuckin owe you.’  
‘You don’t owe me shit.’  
‘Well I still ain’t letting you leave okay, you gon’ stay here with us now. You a get down brother man, our brother.’  
Shao for the first time in a long time, felt warm. The emptiness he had felt in Les Inferno was replaced with the warmth that Ra had showed him. The warmth radiated through his body, his chest felt light and he finally let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding in. He had no clue what he was going to do but for the first time since Books left him, he had hope.


End file.
